La sonrisa de la soledad
by Pami Li
Summary: Esa sonrisa que iluminaba mis días, que provocaba sonrisas en mi ser. Tú sonrisa.


**La sonrisa de la soledad  
**  
- Déjala ir – susurró viendo el cielo –. Tan sólo déjala descansar.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Ella era la razón de su vida y ahora… estaba sola, de nuevo.  
Siguió caminando mientras las flores que caían de los árboles la rodeaban, eran su única compañía desde aquel fatídico día.

El último día en que había podido admirar su sonrisa.

- o -

Palabras al viento, risas conjugadas con la lluvia, la tristeza era igual que la sonrisa y las lágrimas tan parecidas a la felicidad. Así se sentía cuando esa persona, ella, estaba a su lado.

Golpeó la pared con sus puños, su piel clara ahora estaba salpicada de colores obscuros, tan negruzcos como las gotas de sangre que se encontraban en pequeños detalles en el suelo y en la pared, aquel rocío de tristeza que era provocado por la opresión en su corazón.

- ¿Por qué? – decía en voz baja -. No entiendo porque te fuiste y me dejaste sola. La soledad me mata¿qué no lo ves? – Se levantó lentamente, sus piernas apenas la sostenían - ¡Prometiste estar conmigo siempre!

Hacia cuatro meses que la persona más importante para ella se había ido, dejándola en la completa tristeza.

Frente a los demás se comportaba como siempre: seria, fría, calmada y hasta tranquila. Había sido el hombro de llanto para todos los otros que se jactaban de conocerla a ella, a Kaede, aunque en su mente repetía que no podía existir alguien que supiera más de esa personita.

Nadie más.

Pasaba las noches en vela, deseando ver su espíritu o imaginarla como un ángel.

Sonrió.  
Un ángel, elegante y con gracia, como un ángel blanco.

Entre las sombras de la habitación la chica observaba aquello que le había dejado, ese recuerdo, "sólo tú puedes ser su madre". Se levantó para tenerla frente a ella y puede ver esa sonrisa, igual y como Kaede lo hacía, con esa misma calidez en el corazón. Ocultó de nuevo la tristeza colocándole una sábana encima, deseando que fuera así de fácil olvidar que ese sentimiento sigue aquí.

- o -

Tanto tiempo y la vez tan poco.

La chica alta y de cabellos cortos y claros no había soltado ni una sola lágrima desde que eso había pasado. Sai Jonochi no permitía que nadie la viera rendida, nadie.

Je.

Solamente ella la había visto llorar en una ocasión, cuando se conocieron.

- Decías que era única y especial, pero entre nosotras dos, la única especial eras tú.

Tomó en entre sus manos largas y delgadas ese ángel. Ese recuerdo.

- Evitaste que más lágrimas cayeran, desde el día en que te conocí ninguna lágrima ha vuelto a caer. – Sonrió lacónicamente - No volvieron a caer. Sólo tú me conocías, tan sólo tú podrías hacerme sonreír. Me encantaba acompañar tus sonrisas con las mías. Mirarte jugando con las muñecas, nuestros ángeles, demostrando tú hermosa alma de niña.

Y es que a pesar de que para todos yo era fuerte y nunca tuve algún sentimiento tú conocías mi verdad: sentía, lloraba y podía sufrir. Me protegías mostrándome con tus caricias, tu risa curaba mi corazón. Me hacías feliz. Tú eras quien me daba la fuerza, esa que tanto busqué por lugares inapropiados.

Tú.

- o -

Veía cada día como algo que solo podía traerme una tristeza¿qué importaban las horas sin tu presencia¿qué importaba el sol, la luna o las estrellas si estaba sola?

Odiaba al viento porque ya no te proporcionaba aire, odiaba al sol porque ya no tocaba tu piel para provocar su brillo, odiaba el agua porque ya no provocaba una sonrisa en tus labios, odiaba la vida porque te había alejado de mi lado.

Odiaba la vida por arrebatarte de mi lado.

Me odiaba a mí misma por nunca haberme atrevido a decir te amo.

- o -

Lágrimas caían por sus ojos, esas gotas saladas impregnadas de tristeza se mezclaban con la lluvia que no paraba. No se movía. Deseaba que esas gotas saladas se llevarán todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.  
Ella la había dejado para siempre, esa persona a quién mas amaba, la única que estaría con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Su mejor amiga se había ido y nunca más volvería a escucharla reír, verla llorar, abrazarla o aspirar su aroma.  
Ella había muerto.

- Ella estaba sonriendo. – Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas desesperadamente, no podía evitar más tiempo que sus sentimientos aflorarán - Siempre sonreía…

* * *

¡Hola! 

Un fic bastante, demasiado, corto.

Al principio pensé hacerlo mas largo, colocandole mas situaciones pero al empezar a realizarlo me di cuenta que si lo hacía mas largo o incluía mas detalles los sentimientos de Sai se iban a perder por ahí. Es yuri, pero solo ahondé en los sentimientos.  
Espero les haya gustado.

Dedicado a mi amiga: Hatoko.


End file.
